


First Time

by Soro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soro/pseuds/Soro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating a while now, and Alfred thinks he's ready to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing porn, I hope it's not too bad. I also tried to make it as realistic as possible, hope I succeeded. And bi-demi America is everything to me. Plus, I posted this to Tumblr so if you go there and see double, that's why.

When Alfred had first started dating Ludwig, one of the first things they discussed was sex. They had been laying on Ludwig’s bed, him reading and Alfred ‘resting’. 

“I’m demi.” It took Ludwig a while to realize Alfred had spoken, much less what he had said.

“What? Demi?”

“Please don’t be mad.”

“Should I be mad? What’s ‘demi’?” 

“Oh…it’s like….a romantic and sexual orientation. Basically I need to really feel a connection with someone to be romantically and sexually into them.”

“Okay…” That wasn’t nearly as bad as Ludwig thought it would be. 

“So, I like you enough to want to date you, but not enough to want to have sex with you…yet.” 

Oh. He could see the side of Alfred’s face turning pink from where he had it buried in the pillow. 

“Okay. Just let me know when you’re ready.” He turned back to his book and did his best to continue reading. Alfred had moved closer to hug him as they relaxed, and that had been that. 

Fast forward a little over a year to them in almost the same position; Ludwig was reading on their now shared bed and Alfred curled up beside him. 

“I think I’m ready to do it.” Ludwig didn’t look up from the page.

“Do what?”

“Do sex.” This time he did look away.

“Are you sure?” They hadn’t really brought up the topic since that one night, except for one instance when Alfred ~accidentally~ got drunk at a Halloween party. He had gotten very handsy and, as Ludwig was a bit tipsy himself, things had almost escalated that night. However, as Ludwig had struggled to get their clothes off, Alfred passed out. 

“I think so. I mean, we can always stop, right?”

“True. If you feel ready, okay.” Ludwig turned back to his book.

“Wait, that’s it? Aren’t we going to have sex?” Alfred’s head popped up into Ludwig’s line of sight.

“We don’t have any of the materials we need.” The head fell back down and a groan was heard. 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Depends on if things are ready by then. If you’re that eager, we can always have sex without penetration.”

“No, I want it to be…right? If that’s the right word. I don’t know, I just want the first time to be good and like it’s supposed to be done if that makes sense.”

“Not really, but I see what you’re getting at.”

It ended up taking him five days to get everything prepared. Ludwig’s professor assigned a very big paper with a very small time span with which to work on it. When Alfred heard he huffed, but didn’t complain too much. He knew the pain. After Ludwig turned it in, he immediately fell asleep. Alfred, once again, couldn’t be mad at him for that. Finally, that Saturday, they both were ready.

“So, how’re we gonna do this?” Alfred was fidgeting on the side of the bed. 

“Well, we should take our clothes off.” Despite not being a virgin, Ludwig was still pretty inexperienced. 

Alfred nodded and stood up to start undressing. Ludwig had seen him naked before, but only brief glances as he ran to the bed room to try to find clothes, or the one time he got caught in the rain and came home soaking wet. Ludwig had made him take his clothes off at the front door so he didn’t track water every where. But he couldn’t recall a time Alfred had seen him fully nude.

“Um, are you going to get naked as well or…” Ludwig shook his head slightly and started to unbutton his shirt as Alfred finished stepping out of his pants. 

“So, should I take my underwear off now, or later, or….there are no other times. Now or later?” 

“Which would you prefer?”

“I don’t know man!” Alfred looked really uncomfortable. He kept his head down and his thumbs were rubbing up and down his other fingers; a nervous habit of his. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes! I’m just nervous I guess. I don’t know.” Alfred sat back down on the bed. Ludwig made his way over and sat next to him. 

“That’s understandable.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Alfred moved to lean against Ludwig, who wrapped an arm around him. 

“Well, what position do you want to be in?”

“The normal one?” Ludwig could feel Alfred slowly relaxing. 

“Missionary? Okay. Top or bottom?”

“What?”

“Do you want to top or bottom.” 

“Uh, what do you want?” 

“I’ve only topped before, but you can choose.”

“You can top then. I feel like I won’t have to do as much as a bottom.” Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

“Okay, lay down.” Ludwig unwrapped his arm as Alfred moved to get into a comfortable position with his head propped against the pillows. Once Alfred nodded, Ludwig reached over to where he had placed the lube and condoms on top of the night stand and grabbed the former. 

“Now take off your underwear.” 

“Can you go first?” Ludwig nodded and removed his pants and briefs. He caught Alfred staring at his groin with wide eyes. 

“Are you  _completely sure_  you’re ready for this?” Alfred nodded, took a deep breath, and removed his underwear as well. Ludwig turned so his whole body faced him. 

“I, uh, made sure I was clean.” Alfred avoided looking him in the eye. Ludwig kissed his temple.

“Thank you.” He moved down and used a hand to spread Alfred’s legs while the other worked open the cap on the lube. He had been holding the bottle for a while, it should be warm enough, right? 

“You need to relax or it’s going to be a lot harder to stretch you.” Alfred nodded and shut his eyes. 

“Wait, your glasses.” Alfred’s eyes popped back open. 

“I want to be able to see you.” Ludwig nodded and turned back to Alfred’s groin. He wasn’t getting hard at all and he was still pretty tense. Ludwig ran a hand up along the inside of Alfred’s thigh and heard a sharp intake of breath. He continued until he brushed up against Alfred’s balls. In response, Alfred made a low keening noise and his dick began to harden.  

Ludwig pulled his hand back and coated one finger thoroughly with lube. 

“Ready?”

“As much as I’ll ever be.” Making sure to watch Alfred’s face, Ludwig slowly push the tip of his finger in. Alfred immediately tensed up and Ludwig put down the lube to stroke the other’s thigh. 

“Remember, relax.” Alfred took a few deep breaths and he finally loosened up enough that Ludwig felt comfortable with proceeding. He managed to get the rest of his finger in without too much trouble.

“It feels weird.”

“Well, you do have a finger up your ass.”

“Yeah, your finger.” The banter seemed to help Alfred’s nerves, as he relaxed enough for Ludwig to be able move said finger around.  After a few minutes he pulled it out and reapplied the lube and coated a second finger as well.

“I’m going to use two this time, so if it hurts at any point let me know.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Alfred appeared to be picking at the comforter. Ludwig nearly sighed. He knew the other was getting bored, but you couldn’t rush these things. 

He moved back to the task at hand. He inserted the tip of one finger in easily, but the second was a bit harder. Immediately, Alfred’s right hand shot down. Ludwig looked up to see Alfred facing the ceiling, but the hand remained. Getting the signal, Ludwig shifted so he could hold it. He brushed kisses along the knuckles as he slowly pushed his fingers in a bit further. When Alfred hissed he stopped and opened his mouth to ask if he was alright. 

“I swear to god, if you ask one more time if I’m sure about having sex I’m going to kick your dick. I just want to get this bit done.” Well then. Ludwig resumed stretching him. When he began to scissor his fingers, Alfred gripped his hand harder, but gave no indication that Ludwig should stop. 

“Third finger?”

“Sure, whatever.” When Ludwig pulled his fingers out again to apply more lube Alfred sighed.

“It feels weird. Like, it’s not bad, but I don’t know if it’s good. Kind of satisfying if that makes sense. Like, when you’re really itchy and you scratch and it feels nice so you don’t really want to stop.”

“I wouldn’t know.” With three fingers it was easier to finally find Alfred’s prostate. When Ludwig brushed against it Alfred arched off the bed and bucked his hips with a yelp. 

“Oh god, was that the nerve thing?”

“Your prostate? Yes.” When Ludwig brushed against it again, he didn’t get as much a reaction, but Alfred still rolled his hips and let out a groan. 

“Now that definitely feels good.”  It continued on like that for a few minutes; Ludwig doing his best to stretch Alfred, making sure to occasionally rub against his prostate.

“I think you’re just teasing me now.”

“Maybe.” Ludwig grinned and looked up at Alfred. 

“God damn it, get up here you butt.” Ludwig extracted his fingers and moved up to kiss Alfred. As Ludwig continued to kiss along his jaw, Alfred realized something. 

“How are you so hard already?” Ludwig paused.

“I just spent half an hour fingering you, it’d be concerning if I wasn’t. You are very attractive after all. Especially when you’re all spread out and groaning…” Alfred interrupted him. 

“Stop it, just go back to giving me hickeys or whatever.” Ludwig smiled, but sat up. 

“Later. We’ve got to make sure that half-hour doesn’t go to waste.” He reached over for a condom, slid it on, and made sure to apply a liberal amount of lube.

“You’ve used nearly that entire bottle.”

“I don’t want you to be in pain. Sex is supposed to be about pleasure.” 

“And what if I’m into that kind of thing?” Ludwig looked at Alfred. 

“Well, we can see about that later. Right now, let’s just make sure you feel comfortable with normal sex.” Ludwig moved to lay in between Alfred’s legs. 

“You’re into that kind of thing though right? I mean, I’ve seen the magazines and stuff.” Ludwig groaned and put his face into the pillow next to Alfred. 

“Dude, we were friends long before we dated, I know things. Plus, it’s really not a secret in our friend group, pretty much everyone knows.” Ludwig let out a longer groan. 

“And hey, like I said, I’d be down to try it. I mean, not all of it, but a good chunk of it.” 

“Please, just stop.” Ludwig lifted his head from the pillow and realized he needed to see what he was doing for the first part. 

“No, babe, come back,” Alfred whined as Ludwig lifted himself up so he was kneeling.

“I need to know where I’m putting my dick.” Ludwig guided his dick and pushed just the head in before leaning back down. 

“Oh god, I think you’re a bit bigger than three fingers.” Ludwig didn’t answer, instead concentrating on not just thrusting into Alfred. He slowly pushed in, Alfred hissing as he did. By the time he was fully sheathed both of them were panting heavily. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, your dick is in my ass. Little Ludwig is in the hole.” Ludwig nearly choked before bursting out into laughter, Alfred chuckling underneath him. 

“Did you really…did you really just say that?”

“Shut up.” They made eye contact before another wave of laughter washed over them. 

“Okay, okay, not the sexiest thing to say, I’ll admit it. Your dick is in my ass though.” 

“Oh really, I didn’t notice.” 

“Don’t be smart with me young man.” 

“Don’t…please don’t say that while we’re having sex.” 

“So, no daddy-kink for you?”

“No.”

“Good, I’m not really into it either. Now, move or something.” Ludwig gently rolled his hips and they both gasped. Ludwig reached down and grabbed Alfred’s dick. He slowly started to stroke as he began to continuously roll his hips. He wouldn’t be able to really thrust yet without fear of accidentally tearing something. 

“Oh god, if you do that…fuck.” Alfred’s voice shifted up an octave as Ludwig did his best to rub against his prostate. Alfred was becoming more and more tense around him, and while it felt amazing after about two years of no stimulation, it caused him to stop out of worry.

“You’ve got to relax.” Alfred began to roll his own hips and moved his hand down to stroke himself. 

“Can’t..fuck…too much…too good. God, Ludwig…move.” 

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Don’t care, move!” 

“Fine!” Ludwig pulled out a few centimeters and lightly pushed back in. Alfred’s hands shot up and tangled themselves in Ludwig’s hair. Ludwig continued to shallowly thrust, doing his best to keep hitting Alfred’s prostate, though he missed a few times. He could feel Alfred’s cock rubbing against his stomach as they moved and Alfred’s legs wrapped around his waist. Alfred himself was beautiful. His eyes were scrunched closed, his glasses were sliding down his nose, and his mouth parted slightly as he moaned and whined in between pants. Ludwig was doing all he could to not lose control and pick up speed.

Then, Ludwig felt Alfred tense up completely and his stomach suddenly became very warm. Alfred bucked up into him for a moment before turning to jelly. The hands in his hair slid down to his shoulders and the legs around him fell to the sides. Alfred opened his eyes, blinking and looking dazed.

It only took one or two more thrusts before he came as well, groaning into Alfred’s neck. Ludwig wanted nothing more than to just collapse there, but he pulled out and made to dispose of the now dirty condom. 

“Noooooo, babe. I wanna cuddle.” He heard Alfred whine quietly. 

“I just need to throw this out. I’ll be right back.” It took a little longer than he thought, as he realized when he reached the bathroom that he had cum all over his stomach and it was starting to dry. After wiping it off, he took back a spare wet washcloth for Alfred. Ludwig thought he was asleep when he returned, curled up and knocked out. But after he got on the bed, Alfred rolled over and gabbed onto his wrist. 

“Cuddle. Now.” 

“But your stomach…”

“I don’t care. I want cuddles.” Ludwig placed the washcloth on the bedside table and shifted to lay next to Alfred, who immediately clung to him. Ludwig cuddled him back, lazily running a hand through Alfred’s hair. He heard soft snores and smiled. No matter how much Alfred denied it, he snored. Sometimes it was cute though.    


End file.
